


Tracing the Morning’s Light

by Arctic_Cafe



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Caleb Widogast, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Other, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Mollymauk Tealeaf, fite me Molly is trans and Caleb is autistic and stutters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Cafe/pseuds/Arctic_Cafe
Summary: Normally the wizard would be up and already dressed, but Molly was pleasantly surprised to see Caleb right where Molly left him the night before. Caleb flickered his eyes up to Molly's face and flushed red when their eyes made contact, swiftly removing his hand and bringing it up to his chest, looking embarrassed at being caught in the act. Molly chuckled and brought his own hand up, tucking a stray piece of auburn hair behind Caleb's ear._Episode 26 never happened right? Right??





	Tracing the Morning’s Light

The first thing Molly felt when they woke was warmth; soft, snug and comfortable in the morning glow as the sunlight streamed through the slightly cracked open window. Molly heard the birds happily chirping outside, their light, twittering songs filling the still silence of the room as Molly's eyes fluttered open, blinking owlishly as their eyes adjusted to the rising morning sun. Their attention was brought back into the room when they felt gentle fingertips tracing their arm, so lightweight and careful it was like little faeries were dancing upon their skin. Molly quietly turned their head to the right and cracked a smile as they saw Caleb, outlining the twirling shapes of their tattoo, up and down, repeating the soothing movements as if in reverence. Caleb was covered up to his chest in the downy inn blanket, looking quite deeply snuggled into the soft bed. Normally the wizard would be up and already dressed, but Molly was pleasantly surprised to see Caleb right where Molly left him the night before. Caleb flickered his eyes up to Molly's face and flushed red when their eyes made contact, swiftly removing his hand and bringing it up to his chest, looking embarrassed at being caught in the act. Molly chuckled and brought his own hand up, tucking a stray piece of auburn hair behind Caleb's ear. 

“Good morning Caleb,” Molly whispered, smile widening as Caleb eventually smiled back, small and tender, and cautiously brought his hand back up to hold Molly's, guiding them back down onto the bed so Caleb could look at Molly again, seemingly still embarrassed but less so now.

“Guten morgan, Molly. I hope you, ah, hah, slept well?” Caleb whispered back nervously, eyes quickly roaming down Molly's uncovered breasts and stomach, and back up again. Unlike any one Molly has ever been with, Caleb didn't look smug or self-congratulatory as he gazed upon their form, he genuinely looked.. in awe. Happy even, like simply being in Molly's presence calmed him. The notion made Molly's heart flutter, they almost forgot to answer Caleb.

“Yes- ja, I slept well, all thanks to you,” Molly murmured, winking. The act made Caleb lowly chuckle, light and quick, but it made Molly feel giddy nonetheless. They loved seeing Caleb like this, all soft smiles and sincere laughs. Granted, Molly loved seeing Caleb in any situation, but right here, next to them, it meant so much more to the tiefling than they could've ever expected. Lost in their mental ramblings, Molly nearly missed Caleb's awkward shuffling, opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something so badly, but couldn't find the right words for it. Molly cocked their head, and shifted into their side, so Caleb and they were face to face, hands still grasping one another between their noses.

“You alright there, Caleb? Y'looking a bit like a fish out of water,” Molly quirked a brow as Caleb frowned and gave a breathy laugh, face once again turning red.

“Sorry. Sorry. I just. Can I..?” Caleb closed his eyes, frown turning into a scrunched up smile before he opened his eyes again, looking at Molly's nose rather than their eyes, which seemed to help. “May I, uh, hah, kiss you? I don't know if we can, or should, but I really, really want to because you look so, ah, nice? And, um?”

“Caleb?”

“.... Yes?”

“You don't ever need to ask.” Molly smirked as they gently shifted closer to Caleb, leaning up onto their elbow before tilting their head down and lightly pressing their lips together. Molly waited for Caleb to reciprocate before deepening the kiss, moaning sweetly as Caleb's slight beard grazed their lips. Molly swung their leg around Caleb's waist and resumed the position they were in from the night before, hands pressed upon Caleb's fuzzy chest as his own found their way onto the small of Molly's back, barely touching the soft skin there. Molly took their time, slowly pulling away from the kiss to gaze lovingly down at Caleb as the man floundered underneath them.

“You are. Too good at.. that?” Caleb stammered, watching Molly's mouth quirk up into a wide, pleased grin.

“Says you. For someone with 'little experience,’ you sure do know how to leave me breathless.” Molly sighed, pressing more soft kisses to Caleb's jawline as the man below him hummed noncommittally. Caleb tipped his own head to press a few affectionate kisses to Molly's bare, tattooed shoulder, staying there to breathe in the tiefling's honeyed scent. 

Molly knew Caleb didn't agree with them, but they knew how he made them feel. In time, Caleb will come to realize just how special he made Mollymauk feel, and hopefully he'll feel it in return. Molly was so excited for that day. Patience is a virtue though, and Molly was content to wait. As long as they were waiting beside Caleb, everything would turn out the way it's meant to.

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet i wrote while I waited for Samuel to get off of work. miiiiight write some more but who knows? not me!


End file.
